Little Petal
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: A PWP AU fic written for a friend, smut and M warnings. Luna Lovegood and Tom Riddle Jr. This is a Time Travel fic set during 1944, March


_**Little Petal **_

Luna Lovegood was a beautiful girl… if only someone bothered to look past all the quirkiness. A beautiful, lonely girl stuck in an endless dream with her feet floating above the ground. She was also a curious girl, driven by the need for knowledge and finding out the strange and wonderful…

She swept through the library silently, running a slim finger over the titles of musty tomes. Luna loved the smell of the library, it was faint but it clung to the skin, the scent of living history, of fairy tales and far off lands yet undiscovered hidden pressed between parchment and vellum as old as time. The faint musk of leather, mingling and dancing among the dust moats and sunshine.

While one hand played gently over the spines of books the other danced to her slim, white neck… caressing her beating pulse through a thin layer of flesh and worrying the slim golden chain which ended in a beautiful, golden pendant between her breasts. Her Time Turner, she could feel the contrast between the warm sand and the cool glass resting on her white flesh. It was a curious thing… The Time Turner, she had never looked at it closely and so gently she extracted it from within the confines of her baggy robes and dropped it onto the center of her small palm where she could study it at leisure. Such a powerful creation, stuck in a body that belied its power. It was delicate, finely crafted with slim, elegant lines, glittering like liquid fire in the morning sunshine, the sand was pure white, and each grain shimmered like muggle glitter, falling down steadily.

Luna shivered, an item of such magically properties gave off an aura, sometimes when the object had been touched by darkness the aura was tainted… like now. Except Luna had never noticed the taint, but there it shone… faint, bruise like purplish, its edges tinted in black and plum.

Curious, how very strange she mused silently gently spinning the Turner with no particular destination or time in mind. She didn't expect it to work, not without her instructions but suddenly she was caught in the midst of a vortex that sucked her right in.

The library blurred in front of her as students and teachers walked by propelled as if by an _accio. _The Turner was connected to her and mentally she tried to command it stop but it was resisting her. Luna Lovegood was not a woman prone to hysterical fits or unnecessary worry so she remained calm, trying again to command the Turner to return her to the library. But before any further action could be taken Luna was right where she had been before…

In the library with the sun shining down upon her bewildered face, "Holy, Blibbering Humdingers!" she muttered under her breath, sighing with faint relief and running a hand through her curly, waist length blonde hair. Maybe the Turner had heeded her demands and returned her to her own time but Luna had a nasty suspicion that, that was not the case.

The sixteen year old looked around trying to gauge the period during which she had landed. The woman sitting at the library's checkout desk was young with short straight honey hair worn like a shiny helmet and glasses, wide black frames that magnified her bright green eyes. She was dressed in a very muggle manner, just an old jumper and jeans worn with black flats that seemed to have seen better days.

"Hello" greeted Luna pleasantly.

The woman looked up startled, "When did you get here?" she exclaimed, placing a fine boned hand on her chest as if to calm her thumping heart, "It is Sunday, my dear. You should be outside enjoying the lovely day." She laughed softly, Luna liked her laugh… it sounded like shimmering, iridescent soap bubbles that muggle children blew out of wands.

The blonde girl smiled back in return, tentative and shy, "Could you tell me the date?" she questioned.

The woman merely pointed towards a worn out parchment calendar that mapped the date, year and lunar cycle.

Luna nearly chocked in shock, composing her face when the librarian looked up at her and smiled… 17th March, 1944, it couldn't be….

The taint …

Luna's heart skipped a beat and began to thud painfully. She feared the woman at the desk would hear it so she hurried, muttered an unintelligent excuse and rushed out of the library.

From the window she could see the school grounds littered with students out of uniform lounging in the warm sunlight. The waters of the lake gently lapped its shores, wetting the toes of several little sixth year students causing them to burst into spontaneous giggles despite her worry Luna smiled gently at the scene.

The Willow had not been planted yet and there was a neat little hut at the edge of the forest.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught Luna's attention and she pealed her face away from the window and turned….

A handsome, dark haired youth was giving her a quizzical look, dressed in well washed jeans and a faded shirt that clung to his torso. His green eyes swept over her, right from the top of her silvery blonde head right down to the tips of her scuffed sneakers peeking out from under her voluminous robes.

"Good afternoon…" he said formally, his lips forming a crooked little half smile. "I don't believe we have met."

"Luna…" she said, thrusting the words out from between dry lips and the massive lump that seemed to have taken root in her throat.

"I'm Tom Riddle but I'm sure you already know." He said without a hint of arrogance, like he was stating a fact. Luna noticed the glittering HB badge he wore even on his Sunday clothes.

"Head Boy…" she whispered under her breath, "Of course…"

"What was that?" he said sharply, taking a step closer to her.

Luna was not scared, if anything she was curious. For her the Dark Lord had never been a source of fright rather he had been one of pity. A caged bird, stuck in a prison of his own creation… a prison created with bars of bigotry, hate, anger, discrimination and intolerance.

"Nothing…" she smiled her dreamy half smile, "Ravenclaw… I seem to have lost my way, could you return me to the common room?" she said breathily, her voice covering the distance between them like sugary smoke.

Tom Riddle looked at the short girl with her back pressed against the wall, she was beautiful in a wild way… she reminded him of the unicorns Prof. Kettleburn had shown them during 3rd year, silvery hair that fell in messy curls down her back, large blue-gray eyes like thunderclouds mixed with bits of sky despite her delicate appearance there appeared to be a strength in her. In the way she held herself, in the light shining forth from those extraordinary eyes, she waited for his answer… twirling a lock of hair behind her ear. Tom noticed her wand sticking out from under the heavy tresses and grinned a little.

She was an interesting little specimen with her colored shoes and her moonlight hair and thunderstorm gaze.

"Right, follow me." He said walking up to her and taking her elbow, "Ravenclaw common room is this way."

Luna felt his large hand clasp her elbow, a fresh zing of energy crawled up her arm. "Aren't you interested in how I got lost?" she asked…

"It's a big castle, people get lost." He said without looking at her, "It's my job to see that you safely return to wherever you belong."

Luna bit her lip to stop herself from blurting out, how soon he would be doing that with the whole wizerding world… deciding where each individual belongs.

She twisted from under his hand, her hair falling over her left shoulder… exposing the fine golden chain wound around her neck.

"Stop." He said sharply. "What is that?"

Luna felt her heart plummet to the bottom of her belly, "What is?" she whispered…

But before she could stop him, one large hand was already lifting the chain up to inspect it in the light.

"A Time Turner… " he said almost reverently, "It couldn't be…"

From the back pocket of his jeans he produced a wand and tapped the little device twice, the purplish, bruise like taint appeared again and Tom's green eyes widened. He turned towards Luna, roughly dragging her into an alcove.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded angrily.

"I…I…" she was at a loss of words.

Tom fiddled under his own shirt and produced the same Time Turner that Luna wore around her neck…

"You're not from here, are you?" he said with a sly smile…. "You're stuck here…" he laughed coldly…

Luna simply stared at him, her disconcerting gray eyes meeting his boldly, "You don't intimidate me." She smiled…

He walked closer to her, pushing her further against the wall… "Why…." He whispered into her ear….

Luna stood on her tip-toes and whispered back, "Because I have seen you fall…."

"I could kill you right now for speaking to me like that…" he said silkily, running one long finger down her neck…

"But you won't…" she told him confidently….

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you are a slave, an arrogant man who thinks he is above others but really just craves the adulation…. You want me to tell you how people crower before you later on, how they simper and reverently speak your name. Or rather how they fear you so… that they aren't able to say your name at all…" she whispered into his ear, knowing that the only way she would be able to return home was if she played his game.

Tom pressed her further into the darkness, his eyes glowing with a sick sort of light…"Yesss" he hissed in pleasure, "Yes, little petal … but first tell me, do you crower when you hear my name?"

His game, she chanted in her mind… play his game, "I used to…" she said…

"But…"

"I realized, that you were nothing more than a needy little man child with half-baked ideas and need for vengeance and gratification." She said viciously.

Immediately she felt his hand slide up her shoulder and hover over her pulse…"I could snuff you out like a candle…" he said furiously.

Her hands slid up his chest; "You're a bastard…" she breathed into his ear…"A cold hearted half breed who thinks this is all a game." Mentally cringing at her crass words.

Tom growled under his breath, his hand clenching around her delicate throat and pressing, "It would be very unwise to anger me, little petal."

"Why? Will you kill me?" she taunted, "Or rape me?"

"My sweet, I won't need to rape you." He said with a cruel smile, his eyes like hard emeralds…"I can hear your body, singing to me." He laughed, "Soft, little petal… so very-very soft…"

Luna gasped as one hand slid up her leg, the other gathered both her wrists and pressed them against the cold stone while she struggled uselessly… "I'll let you go, little petal." He laughed his cold laugh…"After I crush you." He whispered in a raw, ragged voice … dipped in honey, sheathed in velvet.

"You'd do it… even though I am unwilling…" she cried.

"By the time I finish you won't be so unwilling, my little petal…I will make you scream." He promised hoarsely.

He bit her soft white skin softly, nipping it enough to leave a faint red bruise, "Like a crushed rose…" he chuckled, ignoring her struggles. "Milk and roses…"

He avoided her face, pressing faint little kisses down her neck to the tops of her breasts… Luna felt the heat pooling in her belly, her legs clenched and her thighs pressed together to ward of his wandering hands.

"What's the matter, little petal…aroused?" he taunted.

"Never…" she breathed, cursing him as she tried to move within his iron hold….

"Won't you kiss me?" she asked innocently…

"And give you chance to sink those teeth into me, little wild cat… you must think I'm stupid." He whispered, his eyes glittering with cruel intent…

His clever hands lightly danced over her pale belly, moving upwards … towards her breasts, skimming his knuckles over her sensitive skin until she moaned with arousal.

"Don't…" she cried in one last ditch effort to stop him, "Please, let me go." But her body betrayed her… arching up towards him in wild abandon.

"I don't think you agree with yourself, little petal…" he smirked against her skin….

"Still want me to let you go…" he breathed, as his tongue laved the harshly pounding pulse at the base of her throat…

Her fingers bit into his scalp, pressing him closer…

His lips pressed into her fair skin, skimming over her chest and ribcage, spanning the length of her shoulders. Luna gasped and tried to push his broad chest but her traitorous fingers curled around his cotton clad shoulders, she seemed to be dragging him closer … her mind refused to accept that.

"Give in…" he whispered silkily…. His voice washing over her like warm scented honey.

"I…" she stuttered, feeling the dampness and the ache between her legs, "Please…" she cried, pleading for respite from the sensations he brought forth from her aching, taut body.

"What is the matter little petal? Do you like it when I touch you here?" he said gently, dragging his hands across her covered nipples, eliciting a sob from her lips. "Or when I touch you here?" he said against her neck, dragging a single hand down… drawing circles upon the tender skin of her belly.

" _Incarcerous." _He murmured, and a length of rope bound Luna's arms and legs, leaving her hanging, "_Protego Totalum." _He said, turning towards the opening. Now no one could see them.

A smirk crawled up his handsome face, lust darkening his green eyes, his thin lips pulled back as he gave a low groan of desire….

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her…

"Please…" she whispered, her hips thrusting towards him, "Please…" her stormy eyes trying to convey what she couldn't say.

"I could make you burn…" he said, gently running a hand down her covered torso… "I could make you come alive like a phoenix from the ashes in my arms and then I could crush you, like the delicate little petal you are."

"What do you want, little petal?" he murmured….

"Make it go away…" she gasped, "I ache…"

"Where?" he demanded cruelly… "Where do you ache?"

"There…" she whispered, "Please…"

Tom feathered his large hands over her robe cover breasts before muttering a quick spell under his breath… the black cloth came apart at the seams and tattered on the ground around them.

Luna felt the soft, warm summer breeze on her breasts… her nipples hardened into little buds, stiff and aching for pleasure…

"My little flower…" he whispered, "Look at how you bloom."

And his lips were there, covering one pale globe with kisses, some rough and stinging while the other's soothing and caressing. His long finger's manipulated her soft skin, tugging her blush pale buds to aching pinnacles of pleasurable pain.

When he had, had enough of her breasts… he moved downward, kissing down her belly… kissing the hipbones and the tender quivering thighs that parted tentatively. Luna moaned gently as his lips moved upward, caressing the petals of her womanhood, and drawing from her, her essence.

Tom inhaled her perfume, roughly clasping her quivering white thighs in an attempt to stop her from writhing so that he could taste her.

He smiled his wicked smile at her, taking note of her red parted lips and her wild hair… "You taste like sunshine and daisies." He laughed, "So innocent…" he laughed his cruel laugh, "Corrupted by a snake."

Luna glared at him but before she could speak he was there, pressing his lips to hers… his masterful mouth moving slowly, like the flow of magma down a hill. His tongue dipped into the craven of her lips, drawing on her, memorizing her flavor. His hands cupping her buttocks, pressing her closer to the heat of his center.

She thrust into him uselessly as he patiently kissed her, her dainty hands clung to strands of his ebony hair and his muscles clenched in response to her cry of ecstasy when she arched against him.

He could not wait, not any longer… with her moonlight hair streaming down her shoulders, her lips ruby red and her eyes black with hunger she was begging to be taken…

"Innocent, aren't you?" he panted…

"Would it matter now?" Luna whispered…

"No, it wouldn't."

"At least you're honest…"

"Not all the time." He smirked; before thrusting into her… her shock served her well, keeping the pain at bay… she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders as she cried out.

"Slowly now, little petal…" he said, laving the skin of her neck as he waited for her to get comfortable.

Luna felt his fullness take over her, after a while it began to make her feel…. Incomplete, like she needed something more. She pushed against him, her body arching away from the wall.

Tom pushed back, keeping the pace of his thrusts even, whispering into her ear… his little petal, his little crushable petal… milk and roses, daises and sunshine, the snake and the innocent. Locked together in a dance as old as time.

Their slick bodies crushed together, hands crawling over each inch of exposed skin like they couldn't hold back from touching each other.

Gasps and pants melding into a single wild symphony, rising and falling like a conductor's wand, a vortex of sweat and sighs…

They were lost, the dark blending with the light until her moonlight hair was entangled with his midnight curls, her stormy eyes lost in the swirling, deep pools of his own green.

Higher…

Higher….

Higher…

Luna flew into the skies, her body thrusting, arching, falling… her breath sighing, wild… she was breathless, whole trying to touch the stars…. Burning.

He flew with her, his body thrusting, twisting writhing in the sheer pleasure of her warmth, his eyes rolling to the back of head as he burnt with her, their fiery union burning out of control…

"Please…" she gasped, her fingers clutching at his hair, "Oh merlin please…"

He thrust harder, feeling her shatter around him, she screamed … raw and high…

He was with her, wild and gruttle were his cries…

As together they flew into the sun and burnt out…

…..

**REVIEW! **


End file.
